Ivan Bytchkov
Ivan "el Terrible" Bytchkov (1966 - 2008, si el jugador lo decide) es un personaje de la saga Grand Theft Auto que aparece como personaje aleatorio en Grand Theft Auto IV. Aparece por primera vez en la misión "Bull in a China Shop". Ivan es miembro de la organización criminal Faustin, pero la abandona, ya que Vladimir Glebov, miembro superior, encarga su muerte a Niko Bellic en "Ivan The Not so Terrible", ya que, supuestamente, le ha estado robando mercancía a Roman Bellic, aunque Niko puede elegir no matarlo si quiere. Ivan llegó de Rusia junto con otros tres colegas: Vlad Glebov, Mikhail Faustin y Dimitri Rascalov y conformaron la Organización criminal Faustin. Ivan es el cuarto miembro con más alto rango de dicha organización. Era muy respetado y querido por sus miembros, hasta que ofendió a Mikhail y Vlad decidió matarlo. Descripción Ivan tiene cuarenta y dos años, pero probablemente su estilo de vida afecte su apariencia, pues está muy envejecido. Tiene el rostro demacrado y los ojos rodeados por las ojeras. Sus ojos son castaños. Tiene complexión muy robusta, pero brazos bastante musculosos, además de que tiene aspecto amenazador en algunas ocasiones, lo que dio lugar a su apodo Ivan el Terrible. Viste un abrigo con el pecho y la espalda verde oscuro y las mangas verde claro, sus pantalones son viejos y desgastados. Respecto a la personalidad, Ivan es una persona difícil de descifrar, ya que se lo ve corriendo y gritando en una ocasión, y en otra portándose como una persona muy poco intimidable. Sus compañeros lo describen como alguien imposible de derrotar en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, debido a su complexión musculosa. Ivan más tarde se convierte en prestamista y se gana una reputación lejos de Playa de Hove, además de que empieza a traficar con drogas junto a Giovanni Ancelotti. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 La reunión en el Comrades thumb|250px|Ivan y Vlad abrazándose. Niko Bellic se dirige al Comrades Bar, ya que Vlad Glebov lo contrató como matón para extorsionar deudores. Allí encuentra a Vlad conversando con un sujeto que se hace llamar Ivan el Terrible, muy probablemente sobre negocios. Ivan abraza cariñosamente a Vlad y ambos quedan para reunirse prontamente. Niko se acerca a la mesa y Vlad le pide a Ivan que se retire, pues tiene otra reunión. Ivan mira a Niko un momento de manera sospechosa y se retira del local. Niko se burla un par de veces sobre el "amorío" de Vlad con Ivan, pero Vlad lo amenaza. La rabia de Vlad y el enfrentamiento thumb|250px|Vlad hablando sobre Ivan Vlad le encarga a Niko el asesinato de Ivan, ya que este había ofendido de mala manera al Sr. Faustin. Niko se niega a ser el asesino de Vlad, pero este lo convence, alegando que Ivan le ha estado robando mercancía a su primo, Roman. Niko se dirige a la empresa de taxis de su primo, donde se encuentra Ivan. Sin embargo, este ya tenía una corazonada y escapa a bordo de su coche, un Ruiner, Niko lo persigue, iniciando una larga y algo tediosa persecución automovilística por Broker. thumb|250px|Niko persiguiendo a Ivan. Ivan conduce de manera alocada tratando que Niko lo pierda, pero no tiene éxito. En Kid Street, muchas calles más tarde, Ivan colisiona contra un Biff que le cortaba el paso, por lo que se baja y comienza a correr por un edificio en construcción cercano. Niko también se detiene y sube las escalerillas hasta donde se encuentra Ivan, gritándole que regrese ya mismo. Ivan grita, desde arriba, que Vlad le tendió una trampa, que él jamás estuvo robándole a su primo y solo lo ha estado controlando. Niko persigue a Ivan, el cual salta desde un tejado de la construcción al siguiente. La persecución por tejados y pasarelas dura un rato largo, mientras Niko le grita que Vlad le encomendó matarlo. Ivan ve una pasarela y descubre que se ha quedado sin escapatoria y trata de saltar. Al no poder, queda colgado de dicha pasarela, a punto de caer a la calle. Ivan le pide ayuda a Niko. Este debe decidir el destino de Ivan. Ivan_the_not_so_Terrible5.png|La persecución a pie. Ivan_the_not_so_Terrible6.png|Ivan saltando de la pasarela. Ivan_the_not_so_Terrible7.png|''Te has quedado sin camino.'' thumb|250px|Niko gritándole a Ivan. Ivan le ruega a Niko que lo deje vivir, ya que Vlad le ha mentido todo este tiempo, que si lo va a matar, no lo haga por él. Niko se cansa y le grita a Ivan que le prometió a Vlad que lo mataría, y que él nunca ha sido de los que rompen sus promesas. Acto seguido, Niko decide matar a Ivan y le da una patada en las manos. Ivan se suelta de la pasarela y se cae a la calle, gritando desesperadamente, hasta que impacta con la acera y se rompe los huesos, muriendo al instante. Niko se retira y telefonea a Vlad, informándole que Ivan murió y quedó algo "pringoso". Vlad afirma que le gustan los finales pringosos y guía la conversación hasta un chiste obsceno sobre Mallorie Bardas, Niko se enfada. Ivan the not so Terrible10.png|Niko pisándole la mano a Ivan. Ivan the not so Terrible11.png|''Un final pringoso.'' Ivan the not so Terrible13.png|Niko informando a Vlad. thumb|250px|Niko ayudando a Ivan. Niko se compadece de Ivan y escucha sus ruegos. Ivan le grita que desaparecerá de Playa de Hove y nadie lo volverá a ver, ni siquiera su madre. Niko lo ayuda a levantarse y lo mira unos segundos, luego le dice que no debe ser tan malo si Vlad lo quería muerto, y que desaparezca para siempre de Playa de Hove. Ivan le dice que estará encantado, que en serio se lo agradece y que ya era hora de dejar a los rusos y conocer gente que de verdad perteneciera a los Estados Unidos. Ivan se va corriendo. Niko se retira y telefonea a Vlad, diciéndole simplemente que no volverá a ver a Ivan, y le pregunta si lo echa de menos. Vlad logra guiar la conversación, dice un chiste obsceno sobre Mallorie, y Niko cuelga, enfadado. Ivan the not so Terrible9.png|La advertencia de Niko. Ivan se marcha.png|''Eres un buen hombre.'' Ivan the not so Terrible12.png|Niko informando a Vlad. La nueva vida y el pequeño favor thumb|250px|Ivan pidiéndole ayuda a Niko. En Farnsworth Road, luego de que Niko asaltara el Bank of Liberty con Patrick McReary y su equipo, se encuentra a Ivan. Este lo saluda y le explica que ahora es prestamista y que tiene tratos con auténticos americanos, una banda de afroamericanos. Niko quiere retirarse pero Ivan le explica que, parte de desaparecer implicaba vender su coche, por lo que no puede ir a cobrar sus deudas. Niko acepta llevar a Ivan al Club The Lost, ya que en el callejón de al lado se reunirá con los endeudados. Niko consigue un coche y lleva a Ivan al lugar. En el camino, ambos hablan sobre la misteriosa "desaparición" de Vlad. Ivan llega a cobrar su deuda, pero el jefe de los pandilleros dice que creía que el dinero era un regalo y trata de matar a Ivan con su 9mm. Ivan se oculta tras una pared y le pide ayuda a Niko. Niko elimina a los pandilleros. Ivan, agradecido, le da a Niko los 1000$ que los pandilleros le debían como recompensa. Archivo:Ivan_aleatorio_1.png|Niko e Ivan pidiéndole el dinero a los deudores. Archivo:Ivan_aleatorio2.png|Niko ayudando a Ivan a asesinar a los deudores. Archivo:Ivan_aleatorio_3.png|Ivan dándole las gracias, y una recompensa a Niko. Los tratos con los rusos thumb|250px|Los Ancelotti e Ivan. Mucho tiempo más tarde, Niko comienza a trabajar para Jon Gravelli, Don de la Familia Gambetti. Como último trabajo, este le explica que Giovanni Ancelotti, de los Ancelotti han estado haciendo tratos con Dimitri Rascalov y con Ivan el Terrible, el cual, curiosamente, ha vuelto a trabajar con los rusos, y que debe destruir sus furgonetas de drogas (cocaína). Niko destruye las furgonetas y no se vuelve a hablar de Ivan. Algo curioso es que Gravelli menciona que Ivan sigue vivo, lo que es extraño ya que Niko pudo haberlo matado un largo tiempo atrás. Relaciones Vehículo thumb|250px|Ruiner de Ivan. *'Ruiner:' Es de color único, imposible de encontrar en las calles, pero fácil de obtener. Ivan lo conduce durante la misión Ivan The Not so Terrible, desde Express Car Service hasta una obra en construcción de Kid Street, en su intento de escapar de Niko Bellic, que trata de matarlo. El vehículo colisionará contra un Biff al final de la persecución automovilística y Niko puede robarlo, llevarlo a algún piso franco, regresar y completar la misión normalmente, o después de decidir la suerte de Iván. Base de datos del LCPD 700px|center Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Bull in a China Shop *Ivan The Not so Terrible (si el jugador lo decide) *Encuentro aleatorio con Ivan (si sobrevivió) *Liquidize the Assets Curiosidades *Al igual que la mayoría de los rusos en el juego, creen que está desaparecido. *Existe una imagen de promoción de GTA IV donde se ve a Niko matando a Ivan. *Si se elige matar a Ivan, su cadáver dejará algo de dinero. *Durante la misión Liquidize the Assets casi al final del juego, Jon Gravelli menciona que Giovanni Ancelotti tiene tratos con Dimitri Rascalov y con "Ivan el Terrible" (apodo que Ivan recibía en la Organización criminal Faustin), esto es probablemente un error, ya que en caso de que Niko haya decidido matarlo, Ivan habría muerto mucho antes de que Ancelotti se juntara con los rusos. **Por otro lado, Dimitri e Ivan ya no son socios por ese tiempo, ya que Ivan escapó de Playa de Hove para no ser asesinado. *La misión en la que muere "Ivan The Not so Terrible" es una burla a su apodo Ivan el Terrible, que se traduciría como "Ivan el no tan Terrible", ya que, durante la misma misión, Ivan aparece huyendo y rogando por piedad. En "Liquidize the Assets", Jon Gravelli lo llama: Ivan the "fucking" Terrible (jodido Ivan el Terrible en español) otra burla a su apodo. *Aparece en los créditos de TLAD, recordando como escapa de Niko y se queda colgando. de:Ivan Bytchkov en:Ivan Bytchkov fr:Ivan Bytchkov pl:Ivan Bytchkov pt:Ivan Bytchkov Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes aleatorios de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Fallecidos por elección del jugador